Any Color Touch
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: (During/Post L&L) A collection of drabbles focusing on Asbel and Richard moving closer, one touch at a time. After the worst had come and gone, there had to be room to get a little closer still. (RichardxAsbel)


When Asbel approached the desk, he could tell Richard's form was a bit more slumped than he usually would have been sitting. Usually he held himself up so well; it was strange to see. One touch, Asbel set his hand on Richard's shoulder, stepping up closer after. The other reacted quick, straightening up at the sign and snapping out of the half-sleep he appeared to have been in.

"It's late...There's still more to do?"

Richard turned his head a little, giving Asbel a crooked smile. "There's always more to do. The duties never seem to end." There was a pause before he adds with a chuckle, "I've seen the paperwork pile at your desk in Lhant. Maybe you should have brought some of your's with you."

It took a few solid seconds of sputtering before Asbel worked an answer out. "I don't think I would actually get any of it done...exactly."

The blond chuckled behind his hand, giving Asbel a broader smile after. "You'll just have to work double time when we get back." He rested his pen on the desk and set his hand on top of Asbel's. The knight looked nervous for a moment. He probably wasn't all that keen on chatting work and running things back at home anyway. He usually wasn't.

Richard scooped up Asbel's hand in his own, shooting him a bit of a look. "Since it's late, how about an escort to bed? I think I could sleep in that case."

Asbel looked between the king and their hands for a second until he finally nodded and took up the charge. Richard's hand firmly placed in his, Asbel led to way to the bed, even going so far as to pull some of the blankets away so it would be easier for him to get into it. He opened his mouth to say something and intended to let Richard's hand go, but the grip he was getting in return stayed tight.

"Here you are...Get some rest, okay?" he finally said, a bit slow, but clear. Richard had to mull that over for a moment; Asbel could tell the gears were turning his head with the expression on his face. Asbel's hand was freed shortly and Richard flopped back on the bed, somehow managing to make even a flop look graceful. From there, Richard simply smiled up at him, almost taunting him.

"You're going to sleep like that?"

"Just like this, Asbel. A king always takes to bed well dressed."

A frown appeared on Asbel's face immediately, along with a touch of red in his cheeks. "I'm not falling for that twice. Not again."

Richard cackled only to be cut short by Asbel grabbing at the ruffle around his collar and trying to get it undone for him. The look on the knight's face was stern, but endearingly so. Richard couldn't help soaking that in for a time before speaking up again.

"So you're going to do it for me then?"

That stern look turned sterner and his hands worked a little faster. "You can't sleep with all this on, it's no wonder you were falling asleep standing up earlier."

"I think that had more to do with the paperwork I've been staying up to do, but do please carry on if you're willing."

Asbel paused just long enough to turn redder it seemed, leaving Richard hanging for the moment. "You've been working hard enough...Get some actual rest. Don't push yourself," Asbel answered slowly, but honestly, the concern thick in his voice.

"You don't go pushing yourself either, Asbel. You work more than any of the rest of us do. Don't take it all on your own. You do that...and I'll do the same." Words came out quieter, spoken as if they were intended to be a secret between them. Asbel's eyes fixed on Richard's, the pair silent for a short time before Asbel bowed his head and went back to getting the ruffle free. Once it was off, he set it down out of the way and made an effort to try and get Richard's jacket worked away from his shoulders. The latter lent a hand, shrugging it off as he could and pulling his arms free. Again the article was set aside and Asbel answered more quietly than before.

"Together then?"

"Together."

The single word in reply was more than enough as it put a smile back on Asbel's face and he took to his self-ordained duty with a bit more energy.

* * *

"It's done?"

"It's done."

Richard grinned and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Asbel to put the pen down and away as well as clean up any of the rest of the paperwork mess.

"You know you didn't have to wait around," Asbel commented as he cleared up his desk in the office. He had to stand up to reach over the whole thing; it was a lot more desk than he probably needed. His idea of clean was a few papers stacked up a bit more neatly, but there still were stacks of them laying around. There had to be something that could be done about it; probably another time however.

"I realize, but I didn't want to go anywhere else. Besides, a little pressure for you to pick up the pace didn't hurt." Richard switched the leg he had crossed over his knee and tilted his head a little. "Maybe I should drop by and do this more often."

"Maybe you should not...I got it done, it's fine now, right?" Asbel huffed a bit, shifting around the desk to stand at Richard's side. The latter patted the chair beside him and after a bit of consideration, Asbel cracked and took the spot. At the edge of the desk sat a tray of nearly forgotten tea, but Richard plucked up one cup and put it into Asbel's hands.

"Now you're fine. At least have some of that before you take off running. It would be a waste to miss out on it," he decided, his hands remaining around the cup until he was sure Asbel had a good hold on it. Even then, he lingered for a moment before slipping away. Asbel looked into the tea then back up at Richard. There laid some hesitation. The king seemed bent on it, so he drank some down, even if it were a little on the lukewarm side. It was probably good when it was hot.

Richard sat up a bit further in his chair, leaning toward the tray of tea and plucking up some fruit from the cup paired with the rest. Asbel opened his mouth to say something, but wound up with a blueberry pushed in instead of words coming out.

"I'm not going anywhere, take your time."

"But we've been in here for ages," he argued only after he got the blueberry down.

"Humor me for a moment, Asbel," came Richard's reply as he put another blueberry past Asbel's lips.

"How much is it going to take to humor you exactly?"

Richard held up his handful of various cuts of fruit and berries as if that were the amount in question. The smile on his face was playful, a bit teasing even. He knew what he could get away with. Knowing that, Asbel set his tea aside and took a piece of strawberry from Richard's hand and started to point it to Richard's mouth. He was all sorts of ready to take it from Asbel's fingers, but instead Asbel withdrew his hand and ate the piece for himself. Within a few seconds Richard's lips were at Asbel's. Not fast enough to catch back what was clearly supposed to be his, but a kiss he would take instead just as well.

He drew back shortly, smiling Asbel's way who in turn looked frazzled but still able to half-smile back. "Humored?"

"Getting there."

* * *

Everywhere he turned he got the same answer. "He was here just a little while ago" was starting to get on his nerves. How did the Lord of Lhant just disappear? Richard faced away from the manor and focused down the road. Of course the day he visited would be the day Asbel would pop out of existence. It took a few paces, but Richard made up his mind and decided to search outside the village. Maybe he fell down somewhere. Or got lost. How a lord got lost in his own land was something of a mystery. He had seen Asbel need help with a map once.

That considered, he probably didn't go very far away. Of all the places he thought Asbel might wander off to the one that came to the front of his mind was that tree. Just the one; he would go hide there himself really. It was a clue and a start. Richard headed out at discreetly as he could, remembering the road up that hill and coming there the first time. That would be just the place to go to get a break...

He came up the hill fairly quickly, finding the walk an easy one this time around. Once he reached the top he didn't see anyone at the tree, but there was something odd about the way the flowers in the field were laying. Sure enough, there he was. Richard walked up and leaned over Asbel, meaning to give him a hard time, but he was completely out. He must have really needed the break. It took only a moment for Richard to pick out a seat at Asbel's side and then more gently, he patted his shoulder. That got him something of a grumble and a shift in place, but the man certainly wasn't waking up.

Obviously he was going to need more than a gentle pat. Richard turned a bit more Asbel's way and pinched his cheek. There was a few hilarious seconds where Asbel flailed before his eyes snapped open and his arms stopped mid-air. He made an odd face; it was a smile, but it was like he wasn't entirely settled on that just yet and it left him with just the smallest bit of confusion in there.

"I didn't know you'd been coming out here to nap," Richard began, sitting back more naturally.

"I didn't plan on it...I just came out to visit. Laid back...it seemed comfortable seeing it and well...I guess somewhere in there I fell asleep?"

"As far as everyone in Lhant was concerned, you disappeared." There came a nervous little chuckle out of Asbel as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just taking a break. I'll go back," he answered, sounding apologetic about it. Richard shook his head and patted Asbel's shoulder. The touch put an easier smile on his face.

"Don't rush. Take it easy for awhile. You worked so hard to disappear after all," he teased, but the concern was genuine at least. A silent pause filled the space between them for a moment before Asbel finally nodded and relaxed there.

"It's good seeing you here...I didn't expect you to come along and wake me up at all," Asbel spoke up, his voice softer but sure in this.

"Well, I am happy to be here, always. Even if you do make your guests hunt you down in the woods."

More chuckling didn't make the mistake go away, but there was something endearing about that sort of laughter out of him. It wasn't quite at ease; however he didn't seem to be stressed out either. He wasn't taking it too seriously; it was the best sign Richard could get when he was teasing the poor man. Still, it was probably best to go easy on him for now.

"I think I can make up for that," Asbel decided, looking fairly sure of himself. Richard couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that remark.

"You don't have anything to make up for, As-"

Before Richard could even finish Asbel latched onto him with a hug around his shoulders, the hold fairly tight, but surprising more than anything else. It left the blond more shocked yet there Asbel was already, those mismatched colored eyes already focused all on him. Just a few seconds of silence just like that would have been more than enough to make up for anything at all.

"Sorry for making you come looking."

Richard felt himself smiling wider, feeling warmer. "You would do the same for me. As long as we're both here at the end, I won't mind at all."


End file.
